


honeymoon

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Wedding, overuse of the word husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I cannot wait.” Mike said, grinning as he slid his arm around his husband's hip, pressing him into his side.<br/>“Me neither.” Ben leaned his head to the side, connecting with Mike's shoulder and sighed softly as lips brushed over his forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Because Barry said it was their honeymoon in the last [fridgecam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flSU59P7u48)  
> I am not even sorry.

 “I cannot wait.” Mike said, grinning as he slid his arm around his husband's hip, pressing him into his side.

“Me neither.” Ben leaned his head to the side, connecting with Mike's shoulder and sighed softly as lips brushed over his forehead.

“Soon.” They both mumbled as they stared out of the window, where rain splattered against the glass.

* * *

 

Weeks went by and the day of their honeymoon came closer. Sadly they couldn’t go right after the wedding, because they had a project planned. But that was okay. It was less stressful and they didn’t want to leave their best friends hanging in dry air because of holidays.

They could wait.

* * *

 

“Vietnam?” Mike asked, month before their wedding, looking at Ben with a raised eyebrow.

His fiancé had put some flyers on his lap while they sat on the couch, watching boring TV.

“It's beautiful there.” Ben muttered into Mike's neck, making the man smile.

“It's for the food, isn’t it?” Mike took the first flyer and went through the different pages of colorful pictures.

“That’s only one aspect of the beauty of this country.” Mike laughed heartfully and Ben lowered his head and muttered. “The food is great there, really great.”

“I will think about it. But what about Seoul?”

“Too cold.”

“Okay.” Mike pressed a kiss to his fiancés head.

* * *

 

“Two weeks?”

“Too long?”

“Too short.”

“That’s how long we can leave those asshats alone.” Ben laughed and looked at the calendar.

“Two weeks alone for us. Somewhere far away.” Mike reached out and drew Ben against his chest.

“Two weeks filled with really good food and lazy days.”

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

 

They decided on their vacations place when they both stood outside, fingers laced together while they watched the firework in the sky.

“Vietnam is a good place.” Mike said into Ben's ear, a light buzz in his system from some champagne he had a few moments ago.

“You think so?” Ben turned his face and smiled up at Mike and Mike's heart made a jump.

It was the right decision.

“Yes.”

* * *

 

“Are you ready?”

“Not one bit. You?”

“Not even close.”

“Good.” Ben pressed a soft Kiss to Mike's lips and smiled shakily before straightening his tie and patting it down.

“Let's get married.” He whispered and turned to the door in front of them.

* * *

 

Coming back out, with rings on their fingers and a paper saying that they are married. With kisses on smiling lips. With happy tears streaming down stained cheeks.

And with friends applauding behind them, cheering for their love.

* * *

 

Hands held his hips as Ben swayed in the music, smiling up at Mike who had his eyes focused on his newly wed husband.

“I love you so much.” Mike said as they continued swaying, pulling him closer, unbelievably close until his breath ghosted over Ben's face.

Tears already jumped to Ben's eyes, made his smile a watery as he answered “I love you even more” Ben reached up to curl his hand around Mike's nape to guide him into a kiss.

They kissed, under the darkening sky, under the eyes of their friends. Under the eyes of their love.

* * *

 

“It's weird.”

“What is ?”

“Going back to work after getting married.”

“Well at least you can do it with your husband, husband.” Mike laughed and kissed Ben softly.

“That is a great thing, husband.”

“Stop doing that.” Jamie yelled from where he sat a few feet away, typing on his computer.

“You have no room to talk, Jamie I–call-my-wife-every-few-minutes Spafford.” Ben snapped and gave Mike a peck on the lips before wandering back off into the kitchen.

“I HAVE A CHILD AT HOME!” Jamie yelled after him and Mike cackled, sitting there with a tingling feeling on his lips and a grin on his face.

“I think my husband meant when you were freshly married.”

“That is right husband!” Ben yelled from the kitchen and Mike had to cackle again, holding himself up on the desk as his body shook.

“I cannot wait until you two are gone” Jamie grumbled and Ben peeked around the corner

“We neither.”

* * *

 

“Did you pack your toothbrush?” Ben asked, turning around the corner with his backpack thrown over one shoulder.

“No?” Mike looked up from where he was crouched over their suitcase, angrily staring at that stubborn thing that just didn’t want to close.

“What did you pack?” Ben threw his backpack on the bed, staring at him in horror.

“everything?”

“I can see that.” Ben knelt down next to his husband and pulled Mike's hand away from the suitcase.

“Let me do it. Go and get your toothbrush.”

Laughing, Mike got up and before he went out of the room, he brushed his fingers through Ben's hair.

“Thanks.”  
An hour later, Ben had transported Mike's things into another backpack, including the toothbrush and threw at least half of his stuff onto a pile on the bed.

“Why would you need 5 pants?” Ben asked, as he closed the backpack, eyebrow raised.

“Because.” Mike said, giving Ben a kiss and went into the bathroom.

“That’s not an explanation!” Ben yelled and grinned to himself.

“I love that dork” Ben muttered and stood up, brushing over is knees.

* * *

 

“Did we water the plants?” Ben asked when they walked out of the house to the taxi waiting for them.

“Yes.”

“Did we turn off all the lights?”

“You went through every room twice.”

They loaded their stuff into the back of the car and sat inside.

“Unplugged every electronic device?”

“Already did that this morning.” Mike answered patiently and took Ben's hand in his.

“We did everything to ensure that our house won’t burn down in our absence. Okay Ben?”

“It's just… it's ours…” Ben said quietly and stared after their house as they drove out of the driveway.

“I know.” Cuddling up on the backseat of the cab, they drove to the airport.

* * *

 

“Don’t get cranky.”

“I am not cranky.”

“That’s why I said don’t get.”

“But I am hungry.”

Ben leaned against Mike who had his arm around Ben’s hips, holding him slightly up while also leaning on Ben, because both of them were in a state of being pretty tired.

After 11 hours of flight, a restless night before and bad food on the flight.

Now they waited at the passport control.

“Did we turn off the stove?” Ben asked, sounding panicky.

“Yes.” Mike groaned and shut Ben up with a kiss.

* * *

 

“We are going to sleep first right?” Ben nodded, sitting on the floor next to Mike, having his head leaned on Mike’s knee, waiting for their luggage.

“Do you know where our hotel is?”

“Yes.”

“You are a great husband.” Ben muttered and shut his eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Mike begged halfheartedly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

* * *

 

“Bed!” Ben yelled, finding the last bit of energy to flop down onto the bed, which resembled heaven for him in that moment.

And seconds later, someone else hit that heavenly bed.

“Bed.” Mike muttered and instantly curled around Ben, drawing him into his chest while kicking off his shoes and jeans and getting the blanket over them.

“We are never going to leave that bed.”

“Never.” Ben promised and placed his glasses on the nightstand and also losing his pants, not caring that he still had his sweater on, or his socks.

“Good plan, best plan ever. I love you Ben.” Mike nuzzled his neck and then buried his face in the now wild hair of his husband's head.

“My plans are always good ones.” Ben said, shutting his eyes.

“I love you too, husband.” He giggled.

* * *

 

On the second day, after they spent the first day mainly sleeping and ordering room service, they got out of the bed and got dressed and went out and into the streets. Everywhere they went was filled with colours and smells, with food and little shops filled with stuff one would never need, but they still bought many things. Just for the sake of it.

But soon they felt the jet lag calling and retired back into their motel room, but only after they ate their dinner from a street food stand.

Ben had moaned around one piece of food. And Mike could not get him faster back into the hotel.

* * *

 

“Look at you.” Mike muttered as he tugged Ben's shirt over his head, watching how centimeter per centimeter of skin got revealed.

Ben blushed, red spreading over his chest up to his cheeks, making him glow under Mike's eyes.

He would never get enough of this.

Leaning down to capture those temping lips in a lustful kiss, brushing his tongue over Ben's spit slick lips while stripping his pants off, hand eager to stroke over rosy skin.

“I can’t wait to get you inside of me.” Ben whispered breathless as Mike broke their kiss to fix his lips around Ben's nipple, making him gasp and arch his chest, pressing his nipples closer to Mike's mouth. Begging him for more attention.

“Mhhh.” Mike hummed, his mouth still coaxing Ben's nipple into hardness while his hands wandered down to curl around Ben's cock, sliding over it to create friction to make Ben moan, shiver and lose his mind under his attention.

Struggling to lose his own clothes, Mike had to stand up, leaving no skin covered with his, making Ben whine because of the loss. But soon enough, Mike was back with naked skin against naked skin. Heated lips on heated lips and gentle hands over taunted skin –

“Get in me.” Ben moaned and lifted his hips, pressing them to Mike's who made a sound of pleasure as his cock rubbed against the soft skin there.

“Ben.” He mumbled and nudged his nose against Ben's cheek, getting him to turn his head slightly.

“Beg me.”

“Please...” Ben openly moaned as Mike pressed two lubed up fingers into him, stretching him but it wasn’t enough.

“Please Mike. I need more.”

“What do you need husband of mine?” Mike purred and pumped his fingers in and out, smearing lube all over Ben's hole, making it wet and dripping.

“Your dick. Inside of me. Now.”

“Manners?” Mike asked and rubbed his fingers over Ben's sensitive spot, making the chef see stars.

“Please.” Ben breathed out and rocked his hips back, taking the fingers deeper and moaned happily. Adding the third finger to stretch Ben even further until he was riding Mike's fingers, taking them.

“Come on.” Ben whined and got the sound of a condom packet being ripped open and rolled onto a cock. A deep breath later and he had Mike inside of him, slowly going deeper and deeper until Mike's balls were pressed against his ass.

“Is that enough for you, Mr. Ebbrell-Huttlestone?” Mike asked, leaning over to bring their lips together in a kiss.

“Need you to move.” Ben sobbed and rocked his hips back, making them both sigh in pleasure. And then Mike had his hands on Ben's legs, spreading him wide as he started pounding into him, making him sob with every thrust and whine with every kiss.

* * *

 

“Not leaving this bed today.” Ben said first thing in the morning, his eyes still closed and his limbs still heavy with a satisfying throb in his lower back.

“That’s okay. Room service?”

“Want some pancakes.”

“You gonna get your pancakes.” Mike reached out for the phone but Ben's arm came around and pulled him back to bed.

“Not now, are you crazy? Later.” And snuggled back into Mike's chest, making him unable to move.

“Okay.” He brushed his fingers through Ben's hair, admiring how Ben ever got his hair tamed when he woke up with such a nest of hairs.

“I really hope our child will have your hair.”

“What child?” Ben asked, barely holding onto his consciousness.

“Our future one.”

“Okay.” And he went back to sleep, leaving Mike smiling like mad into the silent room.

* * *

 

Taking the beach as the next day trip was a good idea. Because seeing Ben under the sun, with all the tempting skin on display was a really great thing.

And kissing surrounded by water was also a new experience.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)


End file.
